Storm Nightwind
Apearance Storm is a small fellow, roughly standing at a whopping 5'6. His build could be described as a bit on the skinny side, but not twiggy. His hair is naturally bi-colored and always stays half blonde, half blue. It is typically cut short in the back and styled up a bit, while the front consists of long, center parted bangs and two long tendrils of curling hair that come out from behind Storm's ears. His eyes match the blue of his hair and could be best described as a pleasant shade of aqua. Storm is somewhat fairskinned in appearance with a slight hint of a tan, his cheeks almost always slightly flushed from blushing. Personality Storm is a kind hearted soul who is usually willing to lend an ear when needed. Due to being in a castle away from people his own age for most of his life, he also tends to be a bit socially akward but is quick to warm up to someone who can see past his timidness. Because of his sensitivity and shyness, it doesn't take much to leave the blonde a blushing,rambling mess. Its very rare to ever see him get angry about things unless a very sore topic is brought up or one of his friends is harmed badly. Storm is quick to help a friend out if its really needed and prefers being a pacifist, only using his weapons and power when in dire straits. He loves to fly and feels most comfortable in the air, always offering to take someone by the wrists and let them join in his merriment. Unfortunately, Storm feels far from comfortable when near a deep pool or large body of water. The blonde has a great deal of trouble keeping afloat and tends to sink like a rock, making him extreamely nervous around any form of water that goes up past his shoulders. History Storm is the youngest member of the Nightwind royal family,his father being the High King and bearer of the Sacred Wings of the Pheonix. Up until recent events, Storm was kept inside the castle, so he was known to the public as The Hidden Prince due to have never been seen. Some people have even been led to believe that Storm is merely a myth and doesn't actually exist. The prince was told to leave the castle and take up an identety as an average boy by his father after an assassin posing as Storm's now dead mother attempted to murder him and take down the royal family. Sadly, this was not the first time Storm's family has suffered a loss. Storm has seven other siblings, six brothers and a sister, most of which are M.I.A, possibly dead, or have been sent to live far away for safety. Storm is actually a quadruplet and the only one left in the castle due to several mysterious dissapearances of the other three. Due to high danger and now living outside the castle, Storm has learned to keep quiet on his true background and refuses to give out his last name, all the while looking for his missing family members.